


An Emperor and His Advisor

by MegaMink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Body Worship, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Difference, cumflation, second form frieza, soft and gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaMink/pseuds/MegaMink
Summary: When the sin of irresistible lust takes over Frieza, he has but one man he chooses to share his passion. Who other, then his beautiful advisor?





	An Emperor and His Advisor

**Author's Note:**

> Over 4000 words on this! My longest single chapter fic!   
> Aaaand it's a smut fic.

Zarbon had already been terrified of Frieza as it was. Even in such a small form as his first, his power was still massive and threatening. However, the poor man had been forced into an even further fear at the sight of that transformation. 

Now, Zarbon had always been used to being taller than mostly everyone around him. Being the shorter one, was something he was not used to. Frieza’s second form completely towered over him, standing at a terrifying twelve feet tall. Zarbon trembled, his seven feet of height seemed rather pathetic now. 

“Aww~ What's the matter?” Frieza’s voice grew a lot deeper now as well, his voice causing Zarbon to wince. Zarbon cowered, bowing there on the ground. He ducked his head down, whimpering in fear. 

“N-nothing my lord!” He gasped out, voice breaking. He felt the tyrant’s tail creep up behind him, and let out a yelp as he fell forward. His tail had slammed him hard on the rear, apparently hitting much harder than intended. 

“Oops…” Frieza’s voice could barely be heard, and Zarbon whimpered at the sting and ache. Frieza shrugged, and grabbed Zarbon. He could practically cradle him. But he got a far better reaction by easily holding the other male over his shoulder, keeping him there with a hand firmly placed on his rear. 

“S-sir!” Zarbon gasped out, wiggling a little. “Please put me down!” 

Frieza merely smirked, and kept Zarbon over his shoulder, hand giving a little squeeze at Zarbon’s plump rear. Zarbon let out a little whimper at that, and his face flushed. 

“Don’t you worry Zarbon, I’ll be gentle with you, if you cooperate,” Frieza purred, giving the other males butt a little pat. He continued down the halls, ignoring the looks from soldiers, and a few alarmed statements about this form. Zarbon felt Frieza’s tail wrap around his wrists, and closed his eyes. 

“My lord, what are you going to do?” He dared to ask. Frieza simply chuckled, stopping at the door to his own private room. Zarbon glanced that way, and finally understood why the door was so huge. Frieza opened the door, and brought Zarbon in. Zarbon whimpered out in nervousness, wincing when the door shut loudly. 

“Zarbon, you like serving me, correct?” Frieza asked, setting Zarbon down on the ground. Zarbon strained his neck to look up at his master, knowing he couldn't tell the truth. 

“Yes… Sir,” He said quietly, swallowing hard. Zarbon glanced towards the door, but even if he was stupid enough to run, Frieza would still catch him. He was gaining rather unwanted attention from his master recently, it was only a matter of time until Frieza went in for the kill. Or in Zarbon’s unfortunate case, he was a far different kind of prey. 

Frieza’s voice had significantly lowered in pitch with his transformation. But the lack of pitch was easily made up for in an increase in threat. Zarbon had winced hearing the voice, adam's apple bobbing as he gulped.

“Remove your armor,” Frieza had barked the order, and a wicked smirk spread across his face as he watched Zarbon’s reaction. He licked his lips, placing a hand on the top of Zarbon’s head. The increase in size made things rather amusing, and he regretted not doing it far earlier. His fingers tangled into soft hair, bringing out a whimper from the male as he yanked, forcing Zarbon to look up at him.

Just looking at those amber eyes -wide as they were caught in the terrifying gaze of the tyrant’s crimson ones- was enough to nearly set Frieza into an irresistible urge. The urge to just completely dominate Zarbon; to absolutely wreck him, to mercilessly fuck him until he was nothing but a screaming and sobbing mess, begging his lord to go gentler. 

He could just see it now, his beautiful advisor completely submitting to him. He would have no choice but to do as his master pleased.

Zarbon couldn’t look away, he was stuck in place, eyes stuck in the gaze of Frieza’s. He had to do something, Frieza would probably break him in that massive form! He hissed quietly in pain, feeling a few strands of hair be tugged out from his scalp by Frieza’s grip. He could stall for time, save himself for just one short but all too wanted moment. 

“I-I don’t… I-I don’t understand why you would want me to… To do so, m-my lord,” He could play clueless for as long as he could, and his nervous sputtering and breaking voice was a bit helpful with that. His heart was racing in his chest, pounding in just pure fear. 

His little act however, didn’t give him an all too preferable outcome. Frieza’s grip on his hair had tightened. Zarbon wasn’t sure if the cry he let out had been out of pain, or fear. His tender scalp stung, and he felt one of Frieza’s now massive hands grip his armor. He closed his eyes, too afraid to look Frieza in the face.

The tyrant growled, knowing full well he could very easily just rip that armor right off of Zarbon. But he wanted to see Zarbon do it, to watch him strip down for his master’s pleasure. Hopefully, he knew better than to disobey Frieza.

“Do not question my orders,” Frieza’s voice was a low growl, and he leaned down to be close to Zarbon’s face. His hand moved from the armor, up to grip Zarbon’s jaw. The man’s face squished a little under his fingers, and it was a bit cute.

“Y-yes sir… I’m sorry,” Zarbon whimpered, having a bit of a difficult time replying as Frieza gripped his jaw. He opened his eyes, squeaking softly as he saw that terrifying smirk. He cringed as he saw Frieza’s dark tongue roll against black lips, pointed fangs visible as the wicked smirk grew.

Zarbon hesitantly held the bottom of his armor, pulling it up. Frieza’s hand let go of his jaw, falling to his side as he watched Zarbon pull the armor over his head. The beautiful man didn’t wear a shirt under his armor, so as soon as that armor was off Frieza very much enjoyed the view. 

The armor hit the ground with a loud clunk. Zarbon swallowed hard, cheeks hot. He looked down at his feet, disliking the feeling of vulnerability he had when the armor was off. He could tell his lord’s eyes were on him, selfishly staring at his exposed chest. Awkwardly, he adjusted the spandex bottoms he wore.

“It's off my lord,” He said quietly. He looked up, feeling hands firmly on his shoulder. Before he could question it, his balance was stolen from him, and he stumbled back. His lips had parted to gasp out, but the sound never left his lips as his back hit… soft cushions? 

The bed creaked a little under Zarbon’s weight as he sank down into an alarmingly comfortable bed. Amber eyes were wide as he heard another creak, his master looming over him with a terrifying smirk. Ruby eyes stared not at his face, but instead somewhere way further down. 

“You never did tuck that away~” Frieza purred. Zarbon’s face flared bright teal in shame, his thighs pressing together as he tried to cover his bulge with his hands. Frieza let out a low chuckle, one that shook Zarbon to his core. His eyes squeezed shut, a whimper leaving him.

Frieza licked his lips at the delicious sight, icy fingertips running ever so gently over the delicate skin of Zarbon’s exposed chest. Oh the urges his servant caused him to feel, they were grand. He’d always wanted nothing more than to completely ravage this man, to completely claim him.

“Oh don’t you hide from me…” He growled lowly, lip brushing against Zarbon’s ear. The man trembled, whining loud as he tried to turn his head away. A cold hand gripped his jaw, Frieza’s palm soft against his skin. “Let me see that pretty little prick~” 

Slowly, those thick thighs spread for Frieza. The tyrant wore a wicked smirk, his tongue flicking against Zarbon’s ear. The commander shivered, yelping out as Frieza gripped his wrists in one hand, pinning his hands against his chest. 

“M-My lord… P-Please… Please be gentle,” He whimpered, eyes opening. His bottom lip quivered, and it was rather obvious he was going to burst into tears any minute. Frieza’s free hand moved to the back of Zarbon’s head, his fingers running through that gorgeous hair. 

“Just be a good boy, And I will.” Frieza assured, before pulling Zarbon up a bit. Zarbon squeaked, cut off as his master’s lips pressed rather roughly against his own. Amber eyes widened in surprise, and the man whimpered softly as Frieza kissed him hard. It wasn’t… Unenjoyable though. 

Frieza hummed in satisfaction as he felt Zarbon finally relax in his hold. His fingers loosened around Zarbon’s wrist, letting the man drape his arms over his shoulders. His lips parted a bit, his tongue slipping out of his mouth and rubbing against Zarbon’s plump lips. Zarbon gasped softly into the kiss, his own lips parting enough for his master’s tongue to slide right in. 

Frieza’s breath tasted bitter, like wine and blood. His eyes drifted shut as the tyrants tongue swirled against his own. An icy hand ran down his chest, causing him to shiver. Frieza’s finger tugged gently at the top of Zarbon’s trunks, teasing before going to the back. 

Zarbon’s back arched, pulling back from Frieza’s lips. Without meaning to, Zarbon let out a low moan as his master groped his ass hard. The tyrant smirked wide, chucking.

“Oh, you’re sensitive,” The emperor purred, giving another good squeeze. Zarbon exhaled shakily, hands shaking as he whined in shame. Those trunks were growing tighter by the minute, and Frieza was quick to notice. 

The urge to just tear those trunks off grew strong, way too strong… Frieza let out a low growl, the hand in Zarbon’s hair clenching. The man in his grasp gasped out, wincing in pain. 

“M-My lord… That hurts!” Zarbon whimpered, letting out a cry as Frieza bit the ever so sensitive area between his neck and shoulder. Spikes of pleasure shot through Zarbon’s body as his master held onto that cord of muscle, both of those massive hands groping hard at Zarbon’s ass. Zarbon gripped Frieza’s shoulders as his back arched, and he let out a shaky cry. It hurt, but that pain was oh so wonderful. 

Frieza gripped the fabric of Zarbon’s trunks, tearing it away in mere seconds. He was like a beast hunting his prey, crimson eyes glowing as he threw Zarbon back against the bed. Zarbon yelped, eyes widening as he looked up at Frieza. He swallowed hard, beginning to tremble. His heart raced, and he laid there paralyzed. 

“You’re going to scream for me…” Frieza snarled, pushing Zarbon’s thighs apart. He wasted no time, swooping down as he pulled Zarbon’s thighs up. Zarbon didn’t even have a chance to question what was happening, before a wet warmth enclosed his swollen cock. His voice broke as he let out a yelp, Frieza’s lips closing around his rather thick manhood. 

Zarbon’s toes curled in his shoes, his thighs trembling under Frieza’s tight grip. His hair hung down, as he was held upside down. He could only manage out gasping moans, eyes rolling back as Frieza sucked on him selfishly, hands squeezing at whatever they could. 

The tyrant slurped at the cock in his mouth, tongue exploring all over the throbbing rod as he tasted everything. His head was clouded with an animalistic desire, his tongue swirling all over Zarbon’s dick. His prey always tasted better when afraid. 

The man couldn’t speak, only whining incoherently when he would try. He was putty in Frieza’s hand, gasping and moaning out. His hips bucked on their own, though he struggled to move. His legs were draped over Frieza’s shoulders, his horns pinning them there. One of Frieza’s hands moved from Zarbon’s twitching thigh. 

His heart was racing, and he panted hard. Frieza’s alarmingly soft fingers massaged at his sack, bringing a low whine from his lips. Whether or not he’d last very long was not at all up for debate, he was a very sensitive man. He was a prude, so no doubt he had not that much experience. 

Frieza’s throat welcomed Zarbon with open arms, its wet warmth surrounding his swelling cock. Frieza let out a low growl, pulling back a bit to lick at the oh so sensitive slit. Pre-cum dripped from said slit, immediately being lapped right up. 

Zarbon’s back arched almost freakishly, a loud cry of pleasure tearing through his lips. He knew damn well this wasn’t anywhere close to finished, but dear god was he close to his release. 

His back hit the bed again, the warmth gone as his legs fell. He let out a whine, gripping the sheets as he looked up at Frieza. The emperor wore a wicked smirk again, wiping his mouth as he moved to loom over Zarbon once again. 

“You’re so whiny…” He purred, hand cupping Zarbon’s cheek. Zarbon panted hard, twitching as he hesitantly leaned against the touch. 

“I’m s-sorry my Lord!” He gasped softly, voice breaking. His swollen prick rested against his stomach, and he ached for release. His hands moved down, as to touch himself. 

“Ah ah~ None of that,” Frieza purred lowly, catching Zarbon’s wrists with his tail. “You don’t get to cum until I say so,”

Zarbon gulped, squirming a little under him. Something wet, wet and cool rested on his thigh. What the hell was that? He wondered. He glanced down, eyes widening as he saw that massive thing. Well, not what he’d expected Frieza’s dick to look like. Thick at the base, thin at the tip. It was long, slick with a natural lubrication. 

Frieza’s eyes followed Zarbon’s, and he chuckled. “Oh… You’re going to feel that in a moment,” He promised. The man under him squeaked, likely nervous at it’s size. 

Frieza couldn’t give less of a damn, it was going in whether Zarbon was ready or not. In a quick movement, Zarbon’s knees hit his own chest. Zarbon grunted as they did, eyes looking back up at Frieza’s. 

“M-My lord!” He squeaked out, squirming a bit. Frieza growled lowly, adjusting himself. The slick prick rubbed against Zarbon’s tight entrance, sending shivers up the man’s spine. “Th-That… That won’t fit s-sir…” He whimpered.

“You’ll be fine, you’re a big boy~” Frieza purred, setting Zarbon’s legs over his shoulders as he leaned over his face. “You should consider this an honor… It’s not often I find someone beautiful enough to peak my interest,” 

He guided himself in, pushing the thin tip in. Zarbon bit his lip at the pressure, huffing as Frieza’s tail wrapped a bit tighter around his wrists. He thanked the gods for the natural lubrication, arching as he let out a long whine. He felt that cold cock slide into him, the slickness allowing for a smooth entrance.

“Oh g-god…” He’d whimpered it out, eyes closing as he grinded his teeth. The fat base stretched him out a bit, the ring of muscle straining to take that girth. Zarbon let out a strained exhale, hissing quietly as the bit of pain went down to a dull thud. He’d have gripped something, had Frieza not been gripping his wrists within the confines of his strong tail. 

“See? What a good boy you are…” Frieza rumbled lowly, sending shivers up Zarbon’s spine. Ruby eyes scanned over the gasping body under him, his dark lips curling into a wicked smirk as he noticed that bump on Zarbon’s gut. He stuffed him right up, welcomed right in by Zarbon’s body. 

Zarbon’s body was equipped to handle just about anything that was thrown at it, especially pain. Hs resistance to pain was better than even Dodoria’s. That didn’t mean he’d not be a total crybaby about a broken nail though. He would have to worry though, if Frieza decided to go hard. Frieza’s power was overwhelming, and there was no way his body would withstand that power. Zarbon’s lips parted as he prayed quietly. 

The tyrant licked his lips, pulling his hips back slowly. Zarbon arched, gasping out as he let out a tiny whine. The sensitive walls of his tight guts went wild with just that bit of stimulation. Pleasure tingled through his body, and amber eyes opened. He’d opened his mouth to say something, but of course never got any word out as Frieza gave a buck right back in. 

Zarbon’s toes curled as his body tensed. He let out a little yelp of a sound, those tingles spreading through his body again, but only more intense. His cock throbbed, twitching with that bump to the prostate. 

“Oh I found it already?” Frieza chuckled, looking down at Zarbon. He could tell his servant was very much unused to such stimulation in his tight ass, from the long whines and gasps he let out. Zarbon felt so amazing around his cock, his warm walls tight around it. 

Zarbon looked up at Frieza, eyes half lidded as he panted softly. There was a little puddle of pre-cum on his belly, a bit dripping down his side. His cheeks were dark teal, and a bit of his hair stuck to his forehead as little droplets of sweat formed on his face. He felt so full, his body just barely able to take his master’s fat cock. It all felt so amazing. 

“My Lord-!” He gasped out, throwing his head back as Frieza’s thrusts began to grow faster and harder. The bump on his belly moved with each thrust, bringing yelping moans out of Zarbon each time. His back arched, his legs kicking outwards. Frieza laughed, gripping Zarbon’s ankle on one of his legs, holding it over his shoulder. He pushed the other leg down on the bed, getting a far better angle now. 

“See? I knew you’d like it,” Frieza purred, grinding his cock against a firmness amongst soft flesh. Zarbon let out a squeal of a sound in reply to the grinding against his prostate, body squirming against the sheets. 

“M-My Lord! I’m going to-!” He couldn’t finish his sentence, interrupting himself with a strangled cry of pleasure. Thick ropes of white shot out from his dick, splattering onto his belly. His body jerked in Frieza’s hold, his eyes rolling back as his thighs twitched. 

Frieza smirked as he watched Zarbon in his state of pure euphoria. His tail unraveled from Zarbon’s wrists, letting them fall against the bed at his sides. Zarbon’s chest heaved as he panted hard. His body was shiny with sweat, tears of pleasure in his eyes. 

“Someone decided to cum without permission it seems,” Frieza leaned over Zarbon, looking him dead in the eye. Zarbon gulped, looking up at him as he whimpered softly. Frieza ran a finger through the mess Zarbon made on his belly, getting some of it up. He reached up to hold Zarbon’s jaw in his free hand, forcing it open. 

The bitter taste of his own cum filled Zarbon’s mouth as Frieza rubbed it off onto his tongue. He winced as he felt Frieza pull out of him, feeling his shaft leave his stretched hole. His nose curled up as he was tempted to spit, but he swallowed instead. 

“S-Sorry my Lord… I couldn’t help it,” Zarbon whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as Frieza gripped his hips. He yelped out as Frieza flipped him over onto his stomach, forcing his rear end up in the air. He blushed dark as Frieza spread his ass, gripping the sheets as he heard Frieza’s low chuckle.

Frieza licked his lips, looking down at Zarbon’s now gaping hole. Some of the natural lubrication from his cock dripped out, and down Zarbon’s sack. The man shivered at the feeling, yelping as Frieza delivered a harsh smack onto his ass.

“I stretched you out so much~” He purred lowly, smacking Zarbon’s round ass again. Zarbon bit his lip, letting out a low moan at the sting the smacks left. Those would certainly leave marks, he just hoped his cape would keep them from view. 

Zarbon gripped the sheets, holding himself up a bit as he felt Frieza’s hand tangle into his hair. He let out a little whine, biting his lip as he felt Frieza push back into his stretched hole. He just knew he was going to be outrageously sore later. 

But by god was it all worth it. 

Zarbon mentally kicked himself for having denied himself this pleasure for so long. He absolutely adored the feeling of being so stuffed up with his masters cock, stretching to take him in. 

Frieza bottomed out completely, hips pressing against Zarbon’s round ass. He chuckled lowly, giving another harsh smack. He licked his lips as Zarbon let out a whining moan, burying his face into the pillows. 

“You love this don't you?” Frieza purred, leaning over to Zarbon’s ear. His long tongue flicked against his earlobe, his lips moving to press on Zarbon’s jaw.

Zarbon nodded, panting out. His hands gripped the sheets a bit tighter. He whined out as Frieza began to rock his hips again, mercilessly grinding on his prostate. The sensitive gland tingled, hardly able to handle the feeling of Frieza’s fat cock.

“Such a good boy~” Frieza’s voice dropped to a growl. He gripped Zarbon’s hips, nipping along the sensitive skin of his neck and shoulders. He let out a soft moan as he rocked harder into Zarbon.

Zarbon’s ankles crossed as he whined and squirmed under Frieza. His back arched, giving Frieza a nicer angle. By god he was loving this… He expected Frieza to just pound away, but the thrusts remained gentle and slow. Somehow, the lack of brutality was more a torture than anything else. 

“Look at you… so pretty…” Frieza whispered, looking down at Zarbon in awe. The way the muscles of Zarbon’s ass and back would move was nothing short of beautiful. Such a beautiful creature Zarbon was… and such a lucky man Frieza was to have such a creature within his grasp.

Zarbon closed his eyes, letting out a long whine as Frieza’s cock grinded so delightfully along that oh so sensitive gland. He purred, hearing Frieza’s pleasured moans and praises… It was wonderful to know his lord was being pleasured too. 

Frieza gently caressed Zarbon’s back, pressing his hips against that perfect teal ass. He tilted his head back, letting out a delighted moan. He could feel the insides of his commander tighten around him, beckoning him closer and closer to his orgasm. He was going to cum inside… he was going to fully claim Zarbon. He placed a hand onto Zarbon’s belly, feeling along the smooth skin and toned abs. God... He was going to claim this man as his beautiful mate! 

A confused whine left Zarbon’s lips, amber eyes widening. He could feel Frieza’s cock… growing? He took a moment to figure out just what part of it was swelling up, when suddenly,Frieza just stopped moving. Was that… a knot? 

Frieza’s tail lashed against the bed, a loud groan leaving his dark lips. He was so close… so close… His hands trailed up along Zarbon’s back, rubbing along his shoulders and neck. His body felt hot, tingling all over as his knot swelled more and more. He couldn't pull away now, he was stuck inside. The tyrant closed his eyes, gripping Zarbon’s shoulders tightly. 

“I'm c-cumming!” Frieza announced, voice breaking. He didn't care about the unflattering cry he let out. This was… pure euphoria! 

Zarbon let out a long whine, eyes rolling back as hot cum flooded his insides. The commander gripped the sheets, cum squirting from his own cock at the wonderful feeling of being so completely filled. 

It seemed that all things in Frieza’s second form were massive. Zarbon’s belly began to swell up from just how much cum Frieza was letting out, and that knot had no intention on letting any out. 

Frieza practically howled out in pleasure, tears in his eyes as he spilled his load. The tyrant gripped Zarbon tightly, pulling him up to his chest. Frieza rolled onto his back, hips rolling up into Zarbon who was now laying on top. 

The commanders toes curled a bit, chest heaving as the high of his own orgasm wore off. He winced as Frieza’s arms were wrapped tight around his waist, gulping as he feared that he'd burst. The swelling of Frieza’s knot went down… allowing the tyrant to pull out at last. 

“God Zarbon… I love you…” The tyrant mumbled into his advisors ear, grip loosening. God… That sure drained his energy…

Zarbon sighed, equally exhausted as he rested against his Lord. He closed his eyes, falling into a heavy sleep in his master’s arms… Hearing Frieza’s tired praises and panting.


End file.
